Enough!
by Haracacash
Summary: Puck normally is always making jokes and laughing at the misfortunes of others that he has caused to those who would deserve it. But now since she came along things aren’t that happy-go-lucky, and Puck after so long a feud with his father might finally ha


Chapter 1

What Am I Thinking?

Puck sat quietly on his favorite tree branch that over looked a large pond, he gazed into the water looking at his reflection and at the fish that would surface here and there. _Boredom has come quickly upon me today. There are no weary, travelers to guide, no pompous, cads to lead astray and no quests from my master. What to do? _Puck sighed, then a thought struck him. _I shall place myself_ _in the guise of a mortal. I shall simply make my ears like theirs. Then I shall dress in finery and take myself to one of their villages. This shall cause them great confusion._

SoPuck began upon his idea. He rounded off his ears, dressed himself within balloon pants and a cape, now all that was left was to head for the village closest to the forest. Puck snapped his fingers and he immediately found himself at the edge of the forest, right outside a bustling village, in which many lords and ladies came to shop for many kinds of Items.

Puck gave a melodious whistle not unlike that of a warbler and a sturdy horse of deep chestnut brown came to his side.

"Hello" Puck whispered as he patted the horse's side. He then hopped up upon the charger's back, which was fully saddled. "Shall we?" he asked.

The horse then slowly began to walk towards the town. _Hmm . . . I shall say I am . . . Lord . . . Fellows? . . .yes. Lord Robin Fellows._

Many people paused to look at him, for he was indeed a handsome sight upon his steed. Then a young woman caught his eye, she had raven, black, hair that was pulled lightly, into a bun, and she hung her head as she walked, as though she felt worthless. She carried a basket, and quickly walked along the streets. Though she was dressed as a lady of high birth, he noticed that no one looked at her, nor bowed, or showed her any form of courtesy.

_Poor lady why do they scorn you like this . . . they scorn you almost as much as they scorn me._

Then he saw a boy, the same age as she, but he looked like a merchant's son, he stuck his foot in front of her. She stopped right before she reached him then went around him. _She has good eyes, and reflexes to see that and not trip._ The boy then pushed his way up to the girl and grabbed her arm. Puck saw him whisper in her ear then throw her to the ground.

At this he quickly dismounted. _Leave her alone! . . . what am I thinking? I don't even know her. _So he decided he would stand there for a bit.

She quickly brushed her gown, picked up her basket and began to walk again. The boy then raced in front of her again. "Where do think your going?" he stated as he snatched the basket she carried away.

"H-Home . . . " she whimpered.

"Oh no You're not going anywhere." The boy replied as he handed the basket off to one of his friends.

"I...I...I need to get home . . . " She whispered

"I...I...I need to get home!" The boy yelled mockingly.

Puck then began to walk toward the fray that not one person even bothered to look up at. _Stop it . . . stop . . . Stop!_ "Leave her alone!" Puck yelled as he took a stand right next to the boy.

"Ha . . . why should, I listen to you!" The boy retorted.

"You really don't want to get on my bad side, Boy!" Puck shouted, then grabbed the boy's collar.

"Boy? I'm the same age as you! And besides you're probably just some weak pansy . . . "

"Pansy!" Puck yelled in rage. "You have no Idea of the kind of wrath and havoc I can bring upon your life, Boy!"

"Wrath? Ha, you wrath? On me? Ha . . . ha, ha"

Puck slammed his fist into the boy's stomach and watched him fall to the ground and writhe in pain. "Don't you ever hurt her again or you'll find things will just happen to you . . . bad things . . . possibly death?"

Puck looked up at the boy's friend who now dropped the girl's basket and ran off. He then looked back down at the boy. "Get out of here!" He bellowed, instantly the boy got to his feet and ran off in the same direction as his friend had.

Puck then looked at the girl. She stood there amazed and slightly frightened. "Are you alright?" He asked as he looked at her, his voice had now become far more soft and gentle.

"W-why? Why did you help me?..."

"That didn't answer my question lady."

"I'm fine. But why?"

"I don't really know myself . . . Perhaps it was because many people are cruel to me as well." Puck then picked up the girl's basket which held a loaf of bread and held it towards her. "Here."

The girl hesitantly took it then spoke quietly. "Thank you mi-lord." She then began to walk again.

Puck quickly rushed up to the girl and walked next to her. "What is your name fair lady? I do not believe I caught it."

"I did not give it to you mi-lord." She stated as she continued to walk on without looking up.

"Then please, tell it to me now." Puck pleaded with the girl as he had now began to walk backwards so that he could look at her face.

"Lady Cathrine Moore." She stated as she looked up for a brief moment and in that moment, Puck had saw that her eyes were a beautiful, brilliant, green.

"Cathrine 't is a beautiful name fair lady. I am Lord Robin Fellows."

"My pleasure to meet you Lord Fellows." Cathrine said. She then began to quicken her pace.

"Why do you rush so?" Puck asked as he now walked straight ahead to keep pace with her.

"I must get home." She answered, then again sped up.

"Why?" Puck asked.

Cathrine didn't answer she simply increased her pace once more.

_Does she not like me . . . am I annoying her or is she . . . afraid?_ "Please lady, why?"

She once again answered naught. She then wiped a tear from her face and continued to walk onwards.

"Lady?" Puck questioned sympathetically as he latched onto Cathrine's arm.

"Please . . . " She pleaded as she looked up at Puck.

He watched the tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheek. "Lady? Why do you cry?" _What has happened to you sweet one? ...What have they done to you?_

"I must get home mi-lord" She whispered. "Please . . . "

Puck let go of her arm then watched her walk once more. He stood there unsure of what to do. _Poor sweet lady . . . What could they have done to make you cry so? Puck!_ a voice boomed inside his head.

King of Shadows what do you bid?

_I bid you to come hither, gentle Puck. _

I come then King of Shadows.

_Good!_

Puck snapped his fingers and found himself back where he had began. No longer wore he the clothes of a mortal no longer had he human ears now was he the Puck he had been born as. He sat upon the branch for a bit. _King of Shadows bid me to come . . . but he didn't say when._ Puck smiled at this thought one of the few smiles he had, all day perhaps the only one?

_PUCK!_

Puck was knocked backwards by the loud booming voice whiten his head. ummm yes King of Shadows

_Come Now!_

Very well King of Shadows.

Puck once again snapped his fingers, and this time he found himself at the feet of his father, The King of Shadows.

"There you are Puck." Came the menacing voice of the man Puck knew as his father, Lord Oberon but called, King of Shadows as he was bid. "I have asked you here to complete a task for me."

"What may that be King of Shadows?"

"My Puck, I bid you to bring me a girl."

"Which girl may that be King of Shadows?"

"A girl that goes by the name of . . . Cathrine something . . . Cathrine . . . Moore yes, Lady Cathrine Moore."

_No . . . not her King of Shadows . . . not her. _"Are you sure she is the girl you wish, King of Shadows?"

"Yes, Puck. She comes to this forest each night, I am not quite sure why, but she is strikingly beautiful."

_Though I agree she is beautiful I won't allow you to use her as you have used so many others. _"I shall try my best, King of Shadows."

"Good . . . now go Puck!"

Without another word Puck snapped his fingers and once again, found himself sitting upon the branch he so often occupied. _At least my father cannot see within my thoughts_. Puck sighed and hung his legs over the branch. _I shall not let him . . . he will not harm her. _

Then Puck heard the sound of someone crying. _Crying? Oh be not Cathrine. Be not Cathrine. I do not wish to bring you to my master._

So Puck followed the sound hoping that it was someone, anyone else other than that girl he had met for so short a time. He crept slowly around a bush and saw there the crumpled figure of a girl. _Cathrine?_ The girl with black hair then looked up as though she had heard something. _You are Cathrine._ Cathrine then looked around.

"Is someone there?" Puck could hear that, her voice was full of fear as she spoke. Puck didn't reply simply watched the girl.

Cathrine looked around once more then wiped a tear from her face as she sat upon a rock next to the pond. She then pulled the skirt of her gown up to the top of her thigh.

It was then the gruesome sight befell Puck her skin battered and bloody, it looked to be as though there had been a wound that was almost healed but it had now been reopened. He watched her wash away the clots of dry blood and the blood that still oozed from her veins.

_Sweet lady? ...Is this what they have done to you? I must . . . I must help you. What? Why do I feel this way? Why do I become so helpless at the very thought of you? But how can I protect you from your family if I cannot protect you from my own?_

He then watched her bandage her leg with white cloth, the blood that still flowed began to seep through already.

_Dare I say something? _"Lady?" Puck question as he quickly changed into the form she knew him as.

"Who's there!" she quickly stood and frantically she began to look about.

Puck then looked at her once more, _How like a deer you are._ Puck then stepped out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind.

"L-lord Fellows?" Cathrine said as she began to back away.

"I mean you no harm lady." Puck said as he walked towards the girl.

"Please . . . "

"Why fear me so?"

Her eyes seemed to plead with him as though she thought he to would hurt her. Her back then hit a tree that was behind her. Puck then stopped as he now saw how she trembled from her fear.

"Lady?"

"Please . . . please don't . . . "

_What? What does she mean?_ "Don't what lady?"

"Don't . . . be . . . Don't Be Like Them!" she then fell to the ground her consciousness now lost, Puck assumed it to be the combination of fear and her loss of blood.

_Lady? Have they done worse than this leg of yours? Have they done worse than scar your emotions? Oh sweet lady . . . I will take you far away from here. Far away from all those who would hurt you. You shall be safe where we are going, for even my father does not know of it's existence._

Chapter 2

Bluebell Hollow

Puck quickly gathered up the unconscious body of Cathrine, and held her tightly to himself. He closed his eyes tightly, and began to whisper the words that granted him access to his own realm, the place where he was in control.

"From here I go,

To a place I know,

The place I, if willing be,

Can stop time for thee."

When Puck opened his eyes he found everything as he had left it, nothing out of place, nothing askew. He then let go of the girl he clutched so tightly and laid her softly upon the ground. "Sleep peacefully sweet lady."

He then arose, and began to rummage through a pile of vials and jars until he pulled out one which contained within it, a strange herb that seemed to give off a soft, pink, luminescence. _I hope this works_,_ I haven't ever used this on a human before. _Puck then walked over to where she lay, he then proceeded to unbandage her leg, and to lay the herbs upon the wound. Slowly but surely the gash began to close and when finished, there was no scar from where her injury had been.

_A least I have been able to help you with that._ Puck, as Lord Fellows, then sat by the girl upon the ground, and he began to pick bluebells with which he began to make a crown for the girl. _Why? Hmm... do you know why, I find you s_o _beautiful? _

He looked at her but no answer came to his thought. _Because...I don't either? I_ _barely know you good lady, yet I feel as though...I have met you long ago. What is this strange power you have over me?_

Cathrine then began to stir from her slumber. She wiped her eyes with her hands, then blinked a few times. "I must have fell asleep within these woods." She then turned around, and saw the man who had watched over her, as she had slept. "L-lord Fellows? What business

r-requires that you would stay with me so long?" She then began to slowly back away, still facing Puck, on her hands an feet

"Lady," Puck began. "Look at your leg and you shall see what business keeps me here."

She then arose and found that there was no pain when she put her weight on it. She laughed softly and smiled briefly but it quickly vanished. "Why?"

"As before, when you asked me why I helped you, I do not know, good lady."

"T-th-then you won't hurt me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Puck too stood, and walked up to where Cathrine was. She began to take a step back but she stopped. She then looked up at the man who stood in front of her.

"Who did that to you?" Puck questioned the girl.

"Did what?"

"Your leg, lady?"

Cathrine then looked down again, just as he had seen her before. "Oh..." But that, was the only answer she gave. She then felt his hand, work it's way into her own. At this she looked up again, and saw a pair of dark, blue, eyes full of kindness, looking back at her.

"You can tell me. I swear to you I will tell no one."

"My...my...my father..."

"Your Father!" Puck said in shock.

"Yes..."

Puck then felt her hand leave his own. "Why would he do that, to you?"

"I don't know..." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"If this upsets you so, you do not have to tell me."

He then watched her walk a short distance away and turn her back to him. "No...It's good to be able to, tell someone. No one in town, or anywhere else ever listens to me." She paused a moment then turned back around. "Where are we? This is not the same forest. There are...too many...bluebells?"

"Well this is Bluebell Hollow."

"Where's that? I've never heard of it?"

"Well uhhh..." _What do I say I can't just go 'I'm Puck and this is my own realm' she'd think I was a looney! What should I tell her though?_ "Have you ever been to the center of the forest?"

"No..."

"Well, this is the center of the forest."

"Why would you bring me here?"

"Uh... there's an herb that only grows here, in the center of the forest."

"An herb? You brought me here because of an herb? And why would you go to the center of this forest? It doesn't even belong to you, You don't live anywhere in Worcester."

_She's smarter than most women...now what?_ "Well I know the person who owns this forest. He lets me hunt here."

"Oh? Then who owns this forest?"

"Ummm...no one anymore he and his family recently died, now the king owns it."

"Right..."

_Gah! She sees right through me! Besides I feel bad when I lie to her, I don't lie very well in front_ _of her either. I shall change the subject to something more productive._"Do you believe in magic, lady?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

"I have nothing else to believe in other than magic, and the lord. But I must get home."

"Wait!" Puck shouted urgently as Cathrine began to walk away, she halted still in her tracks. "You can't!"

"Why?" She questioned softly, as she turned around to see his face full of genuine concern.

"I-I, I won't let you...I won't let you go back to someone who would do that to you."

"You don't understand...If I don't go back now, the next time will only be worse..."

"Then don't ever go back!"

"Then where should I go?"

"You can stay with me. Wherever you want a castle, a cottage, wherever you want just name it!" Puck's voice was desperate as he spoke, she didn't answer only stood still, as Puck walked towards her. "Please lady, don't go back."

"I have to...they'll come looking for me." she then began to walk away again.

Puck then ran his hand through his hair, knocking his hat to the ground. "Cathrine!"

"Mi-lord I do believe you over step your boundaries." Cathrine stated, as she turned to face him.

"Lady Moore then, You mustn't go back...There are too many there who don't care about you, when I do."

"But you barely know me mi-lord."

"Then allow me to know you."

"But if you dislike me, once you get to know me, and I must go back then, my punishment shall be worse than ever before."

"Then I shall make you your own home, where at least you can be safe. But that is only if you do not wish to live with me."

"I-I don't know..." Cathrine looked down towards her feet then back up at Puck. "Do you promise I won't have to go back?"

"Yes Lady Moore, I promise to you that I shall never make you go back."

"Then I suppose...I suppose that it shall be fine."

Puck gave her a smile from the corner of his mouth then held out the crown he had made . "Here."

Cathrine took the crown and placed it on her head, and her happiness overwhelmed her. No one had ever given her anything that took so much effort on their part. Even her clothes had been stitched by her own hands. "Thank you." She beamed.

_Amazing...amazing that something so simple should make you so happy._ "Come." Puck said as he offered his hand. Cathrine happily took it and he began to lead her through the forest.

Chapter 3

Raven Pointe

The two had traveled for a short while when they reached a clearing, in which stood a magnificent castle.

"It's beautiful." Cathrine breathed as they walked into the clearing.

"It certainly is...and that castle belongs to me."

"Then is that where, we'll be?..."

"Yes that is where, 'Raven Pointe'." _'T is a pity she has to walk_, _but my horse isn't here...then again this is probably one of the few times she has been able to walk without pain_.

After a bit they finally reached the castle entrance, Puck then pounded, loudly on the wooden, door. Which was opened by a rather built, man with dark, red hair. "Ah Mi-lord, I was wondering where you had got about to, and such lovely company you are keeping, if I do say so myself."

_My, where did you find her Puck? _Came a voice inside his head.

Mind you own business, Rixor!

_But you are my business._

No I am not! "Cathrine, I would like you to meet, Rixor."

"How do Mi-lady."

"Quite fine, thank you." She replied to the man.

"Come." Puck said as he took Cathrine's hand, and lightly pulled her through the entrance.

The outside had been enchanting and the inside, was even more so, red thick curtains hung at each window, tapestries and paintings were strewn aboutthe large room.

Puck watched Cathrine as she spun about and looked at what he knew she considered a large expanse of room.But Puck, he himself never had liked to be confined to any sort of a room. He had been born in the forest, and the forest was where he belonged, but for some reason when it came to her, he would gladly leave the forest forever if she would have him

"It's magnificent but don't you sleep?"

"What?" He was clearly confused by this statement.

"There are no beds where do you and the others sleep?"

"This is only the foyer lady Moore."

"You mean there is more than one room?"

"Yes of course." _How could she possibly think this was the only room. She seems so bright at times, but at others it is as though she knows nothing. _Puck then walked up to one of the large, crimson, curtains and pulled it back revealing a long hallway, lined with gigantic, oak, doors.

He then lightly took Cathrine's hand and guided her to a door with excruciatingly, detailed carvings covering it. A small fairy here, a dragon there, Ivy running about the outline, and in the center of it all was a depiction of a sprite and a girl with long hair, and the robes of a noble.

He then reached for the gold knob, and opened the door to a room which was covered in a deep, royal blue color, the four poster mahogany bed sat in the middle, and a vanity was off to the left. "This is your room Cathrine."

"M-my Room?"

"Yes. If you need anything I'm in the room at the end of the hall on the left. Feel free to look around the castle, there is a library you might like. That is if you can make use of it."

"Oh, I can read, they couldn't stop me from learning that..." She looked down at her feet clearly remembering something.

"Lady," He began, at this she looked up at him. "Don't think of things such as that while you are here, it makes me sad to see you so."

"I shall try."

"Good, I shall see you whence we meet again." With that Puck left, closing the door softly behind him. He walked slowly down the corridor, his even, long stride helping him reach the end far more swiftly then another would have taken. He then turned to the left, and opened the door that lead to his room.

It's walls were painted as giant murals of the forest, wild Ivy sprawled around the ceiling, a unicorn stood to the right of his large oak, bed, which was adorned with a rich emerald green cover.

He shut the door behind him, and sat on his bed, he then snapped his fingers, and once again he was the oh so familiar version of himself. Which wasn't far different from Lord Fellows appearance. He still had brown, hair that hung in his face, and dark, blue eyes. But now he had pointed ears that extenuated his high cheek bones, and for his clothes he wore a pair of tan pants, a brown vest with a red line of satin that dashed across it, and a creme flowing shirt, but no shoes.

_How can those mortals stand shoes all of the time? How can they stand to where tights? _Puck then picked up a necklace that lay on his dresser. It had a delicate gold chain, and a intricately carved fairy for the pendent. _How much longer will it be until this is put to use?_

He then sat it back down and decided it was time for sleep. He never slept too deeply and he had good hearing so he didn't have to worry about Cathrine walking in on him. At least not like he was.

Cathrine sat next to the vanity, brushing her long hair with the brush that had been left for her. When there came to the door a soft knocking.

"Who's there?" She asked gently.

"Uh, I am? Oh, you want my name."

Cathrine laughed slightly at this but an answer was soon given to her query.

"It's me lady, Rixor. I was told to make sure you weren't hungry."

She arose and went to the door which she opened and saw the man who she had met at the door. "I thank you but I'm alright for now."

"Well, alright then miss. I shall see you again sometime, hopefully."

"Perhaps."

Rixor then shut the door for her, as he left. Cathrine, then went over to her bed, and decided now was the time to sleep, she then blew out the candle and laid her head upon the pillow.

But as soon as she closed her eyes, a loud crash echoed inside her room. She quickly jumped up, and hurriedly began to strike at the flint, to light her candle. But it was to no avail, heavy footsteps marched their way towards her.

She quickly turned around and saw two, orange, eyes staring back at her. "Who are you?" she said worriedly, as she backed herself into the corner.

"That, dear lady is none of your concern." His voice was cold, and harsh, as he spoke at her.

"Help! Someone!"

"Your cries are of no use, now."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well let us just say, Puck didn't count on his brother finding this place..."

"What are you talking about? Puck?"

"Oh? Then this has turned out better than I could have devised..."

"What are you talking about, I assure you I haven't met, Puck."

"That is what you think, dear lady..."

"What?" Suddenly, a strong, cold, hand clamped itself over her mouth. Another wrapped about her waist.

"Time to go." He said, somewhat in a sarcastic tone. All at once she found her self whipping through the air, it was raining, and the water and wind stung her face.

The man then took his hand off her mouth, and used it to hold Cathrine more securely.

"What do you want!" She asked.

"Many things..." He whispered in her ear. He then began to kiss her neck, she felt cold fangs press against her skin.

Cathrine struggled to free herself, she didn't care how high up she was, because she didn't care if she lived or died. No one would miss her too much if she were to disappear.

The man stopped and gave her a smile from the corner of his mouth, it was then she saw his face. Though he looked somewhat like Lord Fellows, but his face was more defined, and his black hair clashed with his sickly, pale, yellow skin.

"Hold on," He said smugly. "And brace for impact." Suddenly she felt her feet wack harshly unto the ground pain shooting up her legs. "Too late." He added.

Cathrine ripped herself from his arms causing her to fall to the ground. He clacked his tongue disapprovingly then spoke once more. "Is this any way to act when I'm trying to get you home?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" She screamed at him. He quickly covered his ears and seem to wince in pain from her yells. "I WON'T GO BACK! HE PROMISED!...He promised..." Her words now barley a whisper, tears rolled down her cheeks and she rapped her arms about herself.

"Oh, please don't cry...I hate to see ladies cry..."

"IF YOU HADN'T BROUGHT ME HERE I WOULDN'T BE CRYING!"

"No, you see I had to, it's my job..."

"THEN YOU SHOULD GET A NEW ONE!"

Puck yanked and pulled at the chains that his magic had not worked on. _Damn you, Czar! _"DAMN YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! DAMN YOU, CZAR! RIXOR, SOME ASSISTANCE WOULD BE APPRECIATED!" But his cry was in vain, for yousee Rixor too was in a very similar predicament.

_Maybe, if I could break the bed post?_ He twisted his arms about wrapping the chains about them. He then pulled with all his might desperately trying to break the five inch thick bed post that ran from the ceiling to the floor.

Blood soon began to run down his arms but that didn't stop him, he had to get away. He wouldn't quit, he had to break free before his brother sent back someone to get rid of him once and for all.

Suddenly the post snapped and Puck flew back into the wall. He reached his shackled hand up and cradled the back of his head. _Ow._

"Hello." came a man's voice to his left.

"Not now or ever!" Puck shouted. He then grabbed the man's ankle knocking his to the ground he then wrapped his chain a round the man's neck and began his interrogation.

"Well first off, who are you?"

"C-aleb" the man rasped as he tugged at the chains that were bound about his throat.

"Second, where did Czar take Cathrine?"

"I don't know." The man said gasping for air.

"You're lying!"

"H-e said he wo-uld take her home." The man said desperately waving his arms about like a windmill.

"And before that?"

"D-o I reall-y have to s-ay that? You already know."

With that Puck threw Caleb to the ground, and left the room. He would need to find Rixor, this he could not do alone. It risked to much for it to matter if his reputation was stained.

Puck rapidly walk down the halls of his great castle until he heard the cries of a woman. _Samara!_ He rushed into the kitchen and saw her there tied back to her brother Rixor. Who himself had been bound and gaged. _That's Czar always likes to here the screams of women yet hates to see them cry!_

He then hurriedly ran over to the two and set them free. "Rixor, I need to speak with you."

"Very well." Came Rixor's reply.

Rixor and Puck then walked out of the room, leaving Samara to yell about how the lunatic had wrecked her kitchen. "I need your help. Czar took Cathrine."

"What! That sweet innocent lady in the hands of that bastard! Say no more, I will help you."

"Thank you." Puck answered as he patted Rixor on the back.

"Not at all, do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Near the forest I would suppose."

"As good a place to start as any I guess. Lets go!"

Chapter 4

Alone

"Come on lets go!" The man yelled at Cathrine, he grabbed her arm with great force and she winced in pain. He paid no heed and began to drag her into the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" She said helpless.

"You shall see soon enough."

The trees passed by quickly as she tried to keep the strange man's pace. "What did you mean when you said 'That's what you think' when I said I hadn't met Puck."

"Oh really? I am surprised you haven't figured that out yet? Isn't it obvious? Lord Robin Fellows, Robin Good Fellow."

Cathrine gasped why hadn't she put the two together? Why had she even gone with the strange man to the castle he called 'Raven Pointe'? Then she realized that the life he had promised was far better than what she had. Even if she was being dragged about my some Idiot of a man.

"Well it's about time!" The man said rudely. "I was beginning to think my brother had gone and found himself a stupid lady!"

"And I already know that you're a cad!"

"You will hold your tongue around me lady!" He said as he whipped around and held her next to his chest so she could see the anger in his eyes. "Don't ever make me mad again!" He then began to drag her through the forest once more.

"What's your name?" Cathrine asked quietly as she did her best to keep up.

"Czar." He said without inflection. "I am the evil half of all those stories you've ever heard about Puck. But not the ones that deal with women being taken in the night all that credit holds due to my father... but sometimes Puck and I did have to do his dirty work for those sort of things just like I'm doing now. You know you're very easy to talk to...and so...quiet. When you're not upset."

"You mean Lord Fell-Puck did some of..."

"Oh yes far more grudgingly though then I ever was, hated being evil he did and hated doing what someone else told him..." Czar then suddenly stopped walking. "We rest here."

Puck and Rixor quickly walked through the forest, every now and then Puck sensing his brother had been near. "Rixor, he's stopped."

"He must not think we're following him."

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

"You're probably right."

So the two continued to walk through the forest with each step getting closer and closer to the place they needed to be. _I hope you're safe Cathrine, I hope to God you're safe._

Czar, you punish him.

_King of Shadows?_

You must punish Puck for disobeying me. Take her directly to her parents as soon as you have captured him.

_Yes, King of Shadows. _Czar smiled maliciously, then looked at Cathrine. He snorted then spoke. "A pity."

"What?" Cathrine asked quietly as she looked back at him.

"Nothing..." Then a rustling came from behind the tree, Czar quickly arose and began to walk towards where the sound had come from. He paused a moment, then narrowed his eyes... "Puck?" His voice flowing like honey. "I know you're there brother."

Suddenly Czar thrust his hands into the bush and withdrew both Puck and rixor. "Dusk! Lunar! Lister!" Soon three large men came out from the bushes. One took Puck the other Rixor and the last Cathrine who had tried to run away.

"Well now that all of are together let's go, shall we?"

So the seven began to head for the exit of Puck's realm.

Chapter 5

After a few hours they grew closer and closer to the King of Shadows Lair. Cathrine walking half asleep stumbling here and there from the lack of energy. Puck and Rixor had been knocked unconscious due to their constant "Rebellious Nature." as Czar had called it.

Soon she could bare it no longer sleep over came Cathrine and she was carried by Czar as they continued their journey.

Time passed and the Three unconscious forms had been placed int o a cage for safe keeping until the next night when Oberon would see to punishment.

"We do you think they'll be ready?" Czar said as he looked up at his father.

"Soon my son soon."

Puck yawned as he awoke and found himself next to Cathrine and Rixor. _Well at least we are all still alive._ He then looked about his surroundings and found that they were in his father's glade.


End file.
